


"Yes Sir, sorry Sir"

by Nightimer



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightimer/pseuds/Nightimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Cameron version: Captain Smith spanks fifth officer Harold Lowe. Non-slash disciplinary spanking of an officer by his commanding officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yes Sir, sorry Sir"

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the characters from James Cameron's version of Titanic and doesn't reflect on the actual historical figures. For those who don't know, Harold Lowe is the officer that goes back in the lifeboat to save Rose from the water and looked so adorably sad when he couldn't find anyone else.

Officer Harold Lowe was an officer and a gentleman. He was well spoken and even tempered. But even the most level headed person had their limits, and Mr. Lowe had just reached his. He glowered at the second class steward who had spoken to him so crudely and disrespectfully and returned the favor by blasting the blackguard with some choice insults of his own. The two men were so involved in their disagreement that they failed to notice a figure making his way down Scotland road, (the long central corridor that ran almost the full length of the vessel), towards them.

" _Mister_ Lowe!" A commanding voice cut through their heated words and both men whirled to face the Captain of the _Titanic_ , Edward John Smith. Lowe felt his stomach drop as he watched the imposing man stalk towards them, his expression thunderous. Lowe straightened at attention and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Captain Sir." Lowe stammered out as Captain Smith stopped before him.

"What is the meaning of this Mister Lowe?" Smith growled out. Obviously angered to find one of his officers arguing on his ship like a common gutter rat.

"Sir I..." He quickly glanced at the white jacketed steward who was doing his best to hide behind the Titanic's fifth officer. "We were just..." A raised hand stopped him short.

"On second thought I don't want an explanation." Smith began. He spared one look at the Steward before dismissing the man entirely and focusing his stern gaze on his young officer. "I don't know what prompted this disgraceful display but whatever it was, it is no excuse for such ungentlemanly vocabulary Mister Lowe. As an officer of the white star line and as one of my junior officers, you will conduct yourself in a manner befitting your station!" He barked out. Lowe had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could answer his commanding officer.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir. It wont happen again Sir." Lowe replied. Smith took a step closer into the younger man's personal space and Lowe had to fight the urge to take a step back.

"See that it doesn't Mister Lowe. If I hear such filth coming out of your mouth again, you will not like the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Unable to maintain eye contact with the older man, the fifth officer lowered his eyes to the deck and nodded.

"Yes Sir." He could feel the captain's eyes boring into him and he clasped his hands tighter behind his back.

"Good." Was Smith's reply as he took a step back. "Back to work Mister Lowe." The captain added as he pushed between the two men and continued down the long corridor towards the bridge. Lowe let out the breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding.

"Guess he told _you_ then." The steward sneered. Lowe turned and was about to respond when his common sense prevailed over his impulsiveness and he simply turned around and stalked away. The Steward's laugh followed him far down the corridor.

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

 

This was only the second day of the _Titanic's_ maiden voyage and already Fifth officer Harold Lowe was wishing it was over. The ship was elegant, sophisticated and massively grand, but for the 29 year old officer, it was turning into the most tedious voyage of his life. Already he had been accosted by a first class matron who had mistaken him for her wandering cabin steward, broken up a fight in steerage, nearly fallen overboard when two children had barreled past at high speed on boat deck, and most recently, getting into an argument with a White Star staff member that had earned him a reprimand from Captain Smith.

He sighed as watched the sea sail by from his position on the bridge. His afternoon shift was almost over and sixth officer Moody was to relieve him any moment. Lowe couldn't wait to shut himself in his cabin for a few hours to relax and along with a glass of port, perhaps forget about his rather tumultuous start on this ship of dreams.

"Moody reporting for duty Mister Lowe, you are relieved." The youngest member of _Titanic's_ crew said as he entered the bridge. Lowe nodded in acknowledgement.

"She's all yours James." Lowe replied in answer as he turned away from the viewing windows and began to exit the bridge. Moody's teasing voice stopped him before he could make his escape.

"I heard you had a little run in with the captain." Moody smirked as he walked over to the older man. Lowe closed his eyes in exasperation before opening them to smile at the other officer.

"Hardly anything worth mentioning old man." He replied. Moody's smile widened as he regarded his friend.

"Not according to John Mackenzie." Moody explained. Lowe looked at him questioningly.

"Who?" He could see officer Moody was enjoying himself entirely too much at his expense.

"The Steward, you know the one." Lowe's eyes narrowed in recollection. "Said he saw the whole thing and the Captain really told you off good." Moody chuckled to himself, unaware of the other officer's growing agitation. "I overheard him telling the other stewards and maids about it. Having a right laugh about it too." His ignorance over the other man's mood was quickly rectified when Lowe grabbed the younger officer's lapels in his fists and pulled their faces close. Only four hours after loosing his temper the first time, fifth officer Harold Lowe was beginning to suspect he wasn't so even tempered after all. It was all too much and Lowe lost his composure once again, this time on the bridge in front of other officers.

"You tell that _bloody_ bounder the next time I see his smarmy face that I'm going to throw his arse down into the bilge and let the rats have at him!" He snarled, clearly wishing he had his hands around the steward's neck rather than the pea-coat of his friend and fellow officer.

"Mister Lowe, that is enough!" Captain Smith's voice filled the bridge and everyone came to attention. Lowe quickly released officer Moody's jacket and turned to face the captain. He opened his mouth to speak but Smith signaled for him to remain silent. He snapped his mouth shut and took a calming breath. Smith glared at him for a moment before walking past him with a curt "With me Mister Lowe."

Lowe meekly followed the captain out of the bridge and onto the port side navigation wing. All too soon the captain stopped and turned to face his problem officer. Lowe tried once more to apologize for his actions but once again, Smith cut him off with a stern "Bring me a deck chair." Lowe looked at his captain in confusion.

"Sir?" He asked. Smith gazed at him calmly.

"Preferably one without arms if you please Mister Lowe." Still confused but obligated to obey, Lowe replied with an "Aye sir", and went to retrieve the requested item. It took him only a couple of minutes to find a suitable one and he brought the wooden deck chair to his captain, placing it before him. Smith took the chair and turned it around so it was behind him and facing back towards the bridge. He took a seat as Lowe stood before him, unsure of what to say or do. Smith leaned back in his chair and looked up at the handsome young officer.

"I believe we have already had a discussion about your deportment Mister Lowe, did we not?" Lowe once more stood at attention with hands clasped behind his back. He stood with his eyes downcast.

"Yes Sir." He answered, unsure of what to say. Smith took a deep breath and let it out.

"Since a verbal discussion apparently did not impart on you the seriousness of the manner at which I expect my officers to conduct themselves, a more tactile approach seems to be in order. Front and center Mister Lowe." The captain ordered, pointing to a spot directly before him. Lowe quickly moved to the spot indicated, expecting a long and particularly scathing scolding. He was surprised when he felt Captain Smith grab his left wrist and pull. Lowe fell forward across the older man's lap with an exhalation as his chest came in contact with the captain's hard thighs. He quickly clasped a hand to his officer's hat to keep it from falling to the deck while he used his other hand to keep from toppling any further by pressing his palm flat against the warm boards of the deck. His feet left the deck and he had to make a conscious effort not to flail them in an effort to connect with solid ground again.

The very next moment he felt two hands on either side of his waist as they calmly pulled him back a small amount over Smith's knee's. Now the toes of his boots and only his finger tips were touching the deck. The majority of his weight was supported over captain Smith's legs.

"Captain Smith Sir!" Lowe exclaimed in surprise, confused as to why his captain would manhandle him in such a way and in so public a place. Passengers were not allowed on the ship's deck wings and while officer Lowe was hidden from sight by the waist high walls that separated the crew area from the passengers, Captain Smith was not and his head was visible over the railing. Anyone who was looking for the captain would see him and any passenger could simply walk up to the wall, look over and see Lowe in this humiliating and compromising position.

Lowe quickly made to push himself up and off his commanding officer's knees, thinking perhaps it was just an accident and that Smith hadn't meant to pull quite so hard. A firm hand between his shoulder blades sent him back down, his fingers once more grazing the smooth wood of the deck. He quickly turned his head to look over his shoulder at Smith.

"Sir?" He questioned. Smith met his eyes for a brief moment before focusing on his intended target. Lowe felt captain Smith wrap a strong arm over his back and around his waist, the large hand settling on his right hip, while Smith's other hand pulled up Lowe's dark blue uniform pea-coat, pushing it further up the young man's back to expose his rear.

"What did I tell you would happen if I ever heard such filth coming from your mouth again Mister Lowe?" the captain calmly asked. Lowe's heart sped up and his breaths became more rapid as a slight panic overcame him. He turned his face back forward and wracked his brain. Smith tapped him on his lower back, causing the younger officer to jump slightly in surprise. "I don't have all day Mister Lowe." the captain warned.

"Ah, you said..." Lowe took a deep breath to calm himself. "You said that I would not like the consequences Sir." The poor lad said at last.

"Correct Mister Lowe, it appears that you had indeed been listening. It's rather unfortunate that you chose to ignore me." Captain Smith said. Lowe felt the other man shift. "Maybe this will be a bit more memorable." He finished. Lowe was as confused as ever. Before he could voice his confusion a crisp swat landed directly center on his rear. Lowe gasped and jerked in surprise as the first swat was quickly followed by another. It finally became clear to fifth officer Lowe exactly what the Captain was doing. He couldn't believe it. Captain Smith, the most celebrated captain of the White Star Line Company was thrashing him like some misbehaving child! The absurdity of it all was simply too much.

"Captain Sir, _please_!" Lowe pleaded as Smith's hand slapped repeatedly against his backside, each swat hard enough to jerk him slightly forward with each one. He unconsciously grabbed onto Smith's left ankle with his right hand to help steady himself.

"You were warned Mister Lowe. I wouldn't be doing my duty by you as captain of this vessel if I did not follow thru and maintain discipline." He explained while adding a few harsher swats that had Lowe biting back yelps. "Now do your duty by me and accept my discipline." Smith added, not unkindly, and turned his attention solely to the task of spanking his fifth officer soundly. Lowe hung his head and gritted his teeth as the slaps rained down. There was nothing he could do about his situation except do as his captain requested and take his punishment. Well then, if he was to be spanked as a child then he would at least take it like a man.

Lowe was determined not to make a sound, not only to keep what little dignity he had left, but to also minimize the chances of someone hearing them and discovering them. He wouldn't be able to show his face again until the _Titanic_ had docked in New York harbor. Captain Smith was a very thorough man and that was reflected in the way he punished his junior officer. No part of his stinging rear was left untouched and Lowe knew he would have trouble sitting down after it was all said and done. The smacks sent his toes dancing on the deck, his fingers scrambling. Lowe was aware that both men were visible to the other crew members on the bridge but hoped they were all too much of a gentleman to watch.

His resolve to stay quiet as Captain Smith spanked him was becoming harder and harder to maintain. The fire in his rear was quickly building from an unpleasant stinging, to a much deeper pain that he would be feeling for hours afterwards. Lowe prayed that it would end soon before anyone saw him.

"Ah, there you are Captain, I have something I would like to discuss with...." Lowe's heart nearly stopped. Oh no,...no no no please, don't let it be....

"Mr Ismay, what can I do for you?." Captain Smith answered smoothly, as if he was having a spot of afternoon tea and didn't have a junior member of his crew bent over his knees. Lowe felt Smith pull his pea-coat back down into place, providing the younger man with a small measure of modesty. Lowe took this as a sign that he should stand up and proceeded to do just that when Smith once again pushed him down. "Steady on lad, we are not finished here." Smith scolded. Lowe was mortified.

"But sir... _AH_!" Lowe couldn't help the yelp that escaped him as Smith landed one of the hardest swats yet to his already tender posterior. Dismayed and embarrassed that Bruce Ismay, the managing director of the White Star Line and owner of the _Titanic_ had witnessed the physical rebuke, Lowe turned his face away and hoped his hat shielded his face from the other man.

"I see you have your hands full at he moment Captain Smith but I wont take up too much of your time." Lowe heard Ismay say, as if the captain spanking one of his officers was an everyday occurrence and required no more thought than what dessert one should have after dinner. He felt Smith rest both hands palm down on his back.

"Of course Mister Ismay. What was it you needed to speak to me about?" Lowe couldn't believe his ears. They were actually going to hold a conversation while he lay across Smith's lap.

"I had some suggestions on how we should approach New York. Here, I have some diagrams that illustrate what I propose. Lowe tuned out their conversation, too miserable to care as he laid there quietly, backside stinging. He felt Smith lay out something on his back and assumed it was the papers that Ismay had brought. Fantastic, downgraded from Officer to table. He shifted over the older man's knee's, trying to find a more comfortable position as the two older gentlemen talked. He was surprised when Smith positioned his legs a little further apart, spreading Lowe's weight a little more equally and shifting the pressure points of contact between them, giving Lowe a small measure of relief. The gesture surprised him.

He felt Ismay poke a finger down on his lower back, obviously pointing at one of his scribbles. He did it again somewhat more forcefully in his excitement over the topic in question. When he did it several times rapidly in a row to emphasize his point, Lowe let out a huff of irritation and stomped a polished boot toe into the hard wooden deck.

"Steady..." captain Smith quietly warned. Lowe immediately dropped his head and sighed. He relaxed his taught muscles and settled. His fingers picked at speck of white paint that marred the planks. Careless of the painters on such a grand ship. A moment passed and he felt Smith gather up the papers that had been laid across the younger man's back and heard the rustle of paper as Smith handed them back to Ismay.

"Very good Mr. Ismay. I would gladly speak more in depth about this matter at a later time if it is agreeable to you? I do have other pressing duties at the moment unfortunately. Perhaps we can speak again at dinner?" Smith asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, of course." Ismay said. "I understand Captain and thank you for taking the time to speak with me. I will let you carry on." Lowe heard Ismay tuck the papers into his coat pocket.

"Captain." Ismay said in way of goodbye. "Mister Lowe." Ismay added, acknowledging the young man for the first time.

"Mister Ismay." the subdued man quietly returned, his Welsh accent barely audible with his face pointing down and away in embarrassment. Lowe heard Ismay's boots making their way off the wing, around the wall and recede down the deck.

"I apologize for the interruption Mister Lowe. Let us continue where we left off." And continue captain Smith did. The swats began to pepper his sore backside again and officer Lowe hung his head in defeat. He could no longer hold in his sounds of distress and yelped with every other slap. Smith only carried on for a few more minutes after that before finishing with a grouping of swats to Lowe's sit spots that had the younger man hissing in pain. Lowe only had a moment to register that the thrashing had ended before he felt hands on either side helping him up off of Smith's lap. The young officer stood unsteadily on his feet for a moment, the sudden shift of position making him a little light headed. Smith kept a hand clasped around his upper in support until he regained his equilibrium.

Lowe took a step back and brought his hands behind him to rub at the sting in his backside before he realized how improper that would appear and quickly dropped  them at his sides in embarrassment. He risked a glance at the captain before setting his gaze firmly on the deck. He waited for Smith to speak.

"I hope I have made myself clear Mister Lowe." Smith said as he watched his junior officer carefully.

"Yes Sir." Lowe stammered out. "I apologize Sir, it wont happen again." He was surprised to hear Smith chuckle in amusement.

"I trust that it wont." He replied. Lowe risked a peak at him to see the older man gazing at him fondly, almost paternally. "I take a _close_ , personal interest in those officers I see potential in Mister Lowe." Smith began. "I hold them to a high standard and I will do all that I can to help them reach that potential." He took a step closer, once more getting into the younger officer's personal space. "Do you understand what I mean?" His gaze was searching and Lowe had to lower his eyes as he swallowed nervously.

"Yes Sir, I think I understand." He replied. From what he gathered, Smith was implying that he would thrash him good the next time he failed to meet Smith's standards. While Smith's interest in him was going to do much for his career, it wasn't going to do his rear any favors.

"Good." captain Smith said quietly. "Back to you duties Mister Lowe, but please return this chair before you do." The captain of the largest ship in the world clapped the younger man on the shoulder once before making his way back towards the bridge.

"Yes Sir." Lowe wanted to throw the bloody thing overboard but obediently returned it instead. He indulged in a quick rub before straightening his coat and hat, and slowly and carefully, made his way to his cabin. He really needed that glass of port now.


End file.
